Court
by InkQuillz
Summary: Arthur returns home from his search for the Grail to meet devastation at Camelot. The end of his reign is about to begin. Arthur/Gwen and Lancelot/Gwen. Future!Fic. Final chapters added. Finally. -blush-
1. Chapter 1: Treason

_Title: _**Court**_  
Author: _**Sunset_Endings/XxXCrookshanksXxXP3**_  
Spoiler Warning: _**Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot ending**___  
Genre: _**Angst, Romance,**_  
Rating: _**PG-13**_  
Chapter: _**1/?**_  
Summary: _**Arthur returns home from his search for the Grail to meet devastation at Camelot. The end of his reign is about to begin.**_  
Authors Notes: _**I'm no Arwen fan. Dislike Arthur/Gwen so if I ever write about them it'll be angst. This is a Gwen/Lancelot fic mostly. Inspiration from the BBC Merlin 1998 movie with Sam Neill.**

_Disclaimer:_ **ALL characters and recognisable locations belong to the BBC/Shine Productions. I claim no ownership of any of this mentioned. Nor am I receiving any money for it.**

He'd returned from another unsuccessful quest for the Grail. Arthur, King Arthur then aged thirty-five, ruler of Albion and the leader of the greatest court England had ever known. Camelot at the heart of everything was looked to by the eyes of Brittany. Arthur had long since thought himself invincible; he had Merlin at his side: A power Sorcerer, a Warlock like no other. They were the undefeated duo, their lives so tightly wound together that it was near impossible to see the pair separated. At every battle, Merlin would sit above the chaos casting magic from the hill tops. He kept Camelot safe just as Arthur kept the realm running.

However, one battle would never be won by them. Upon returning to Camelot, expecting to find Lancelot guiding the Knight's and Guinevere, his ever dutiful and loving wife, waiting for him and perhaps Merlin ready with a witty comment or two: "I told you so." At the forefront. It was the only time that Merlin had not joined him or the few Knights that he had taken with him. Merlin had claimed the quest a pointless trip: "It'll never be found..." he commented often but had joined them for the first two times. However, they were greeted at the gates but solemn looking guards. They bowed and murmured in greeting, it lacked the enthusiasm he had come to expect.

"Is all well?" He enquired of one; his first thoughts went to Guinevere, was she well? His heart skipped a few beats, already summing the worst scenario. If something had happened to her, to his heart, then what would be the point of the accomplishments he had achieved? How would he survive something like that?

"No, Sire. It-"

"Enough."

Arthur looked up at the second voice. Across the courtyard, dressed in a fine purple, hooded robe; The High Magician Merlin walked: His voice so full of command that even the King shuddered.

"Merlin." The King greeted and moved toward him slowly. "What is going on."

His friend inhaled sharply, took one look at the guards and the Knight's behind them before smiling, softly. It was the smile he reserved for bad news, the look of sympathy that Arthur so hated.

"Is it Gwen? What happened... Is she alright?" He tried to run toward the steps, he needed to get to her.

"Yes. But-" Merlin grabbed him by the arm. "It won't be what you think it is. She is perfectly well, Arthur. But there is something you should know..."

That was how he found out. His 'darling wife', his 'loyal friend and Knight' had abused his trust. He had known their history of course, had known how much Guinevere had cared for Lancelot and he in return. But Lance had returned to them with a wife and son in toe. Lady Elaine was a pretty woman, kind and caring toward all and the child... Galahad, he had seemed the apple of his father's eye. Arthur had taken one look at the family of three and had thought it safe. He had believed that Lancelot had moved on, that he loved Elaine in a way he had never had the chance to love Gwen. Yet, two hearts would be broken for some illicit affair.

When he had entered the Throne Room, Guinevere was sat on her usual throne, the silk dress and veil making her look even more beautiful than she had ever been. Arthur swallowed as he took her in; he hadn't believed Merlin's allegations, not until he had looked at Gwen's guilty face. Then he had accepted, taken a deep breath and controlled himself. Lancelot was stood beside her, his head down cast. It seemed the entire court had gathered. Every Lord, Lady and Knight had gathered to witness what would soon occur. He paused in the centre of the room, the crowd parted so that the door was sealed behind him but so that a path led to the throne and a wide circle around the King. Only Merlin breeched the space, he stood a foot away from his Sovereign.

He withdrew his sword and Gwen stifled a sob, fearing the worst. He was pleased to note the glimmer of fear in his right-hand man's eyes. "It seems, Lancelot." He pointed the sharp and dirtied weapon as the Knight. "I have discovered why you declined my offer to search for the Grail..." He cast it aside; it slid across the floor and glinted in the sunlight. He took his gloves of next, his eyes not leaving his dark-headed 'friend'.

"Shall I send them away?" Merlin asked, the crowd rustled and both Gwen and Lancelot looked up. He could hear Elaine sobbing somewhere to his right and felt pity toward her, she deserved this no more than he.

Arthur's attentions did not stir from the betrayers though; he didn't blink or turn away as he spoke. "No." Gwen looked away, ashamed and horrified but he wondered what for. That she had been caught out in the affair or that it would be aired out before her people. "Let them learn as I do why I am married-" He paused, hating the word on his tongue but finally spitting it out: "to an Adulteress."

Guinevere gasped; he could see tears rolling down her cheek. What had she to cry about? Had her heart been ripped out by the words: 'She's been sleeping with Lancelot'?

"Arthur..." She choked and stood up. Lancelot looked sideways at her, then at Arthur.

"Well? Should I ask 'when' or 'for how long' first?"

"We're in love." Lancelot attempted.

"Love? And when did you fall in love with MY wife, Lancelot?" He spat the name like it was poison.

"We have always been in love... The first time I met her, I loved. I saw her for what she was, a beautiful, noble, brilliant woman. She was a Lady to me before you made her one."

Arthur was seething, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to stab the man to death, or leave him hanging over the castle gates... Or feed him to something vicious and deadly. When he didn't answer, Lancelot took it for leave to continue.

"What did you see, Arthur? When you first met her... A serving girl? Did you even notice her, too busy staring at your sister to even notice-" Lancelot went flying, swearing and yelling as he did so.

Arthur turned, Merlin's eyes faded back to blue. "Merlin..."

"What? It was either I do that or you punch him; and you're too noble to go around hitting Knight's." Arthur looked away, ordinarily he would have smiled but today he could find no amusement in it.

Lancelot staggered to his feet, gave Merlin an astonished look and it wasn't for a few seconds did Arthur finally catch on. Lancelot had been Merlin's friend too; a very good one and it must have shocked him to be on the receiving end of those spells. It was quite touching that Merlin would pick him.

"Please, stop fighting, it won't get us anywhere." Gwen's declaration was only met with hisses; she had lost the respect of her fellow courtiers.

"Sire, if I may?" The room turned to look at the new keeper of books. "Whilst I understand the delicacy of the subject... There are protocols..."

Guinevere frowned and stepped down from the small stage that the thrones were placed on. Lancelot looked up too.

"Continue." Merlin supplied when Arthur failed to find his voice.

"Her Ladyship wavers, her right to the throne; adultery of this kind is even treason. Whether you like it or not, My Liege; Sir Lancelot must be banished from court and Queen Guinevere- Well, she must burn like all Adulteresses."

"Surely not!" Arthur choked, already stepping toward the man and his book. He knew it too be true though, he knew men burned their wives for cheating. Gwen was crying again, it seemed she had been about to faint because Lancelot had suddenly grabbed her.

"By God, Arthur, if you kill her I'll come after you myself!"

"Merlin?" The King tried desperately, no matter what he felt for her at the moment, he did not want his Queen dead.

"What can I do about it?" The sorcerer shrugged, he sent a panicked look toward his old friend, who was clutching at Lancelot's arms.

Arthur turned slowly to face them again. "Please, Arthur... Please, don't." She breathed.

"She should burn; there can't be one rule for her and another for the rest of them." Someone shouted, he didn't know who, nor care. It was true though, he hated it but it was true.

"Sir Lancelot Du Lac, you are furthermore stripped of your title as a Knight of Camelot. You must leave the court and never return. Your land and belongings will be taken from you and only because he is innocent in all this... You lose your right to your son. Your wife and child will be given residence in the castle and you may not contact either, with penalty of death if you do."

Arthur's voice was stilted as he spoke, everyone could see he didn't want to be doing this. When he turned his attention to his wife, he let out a sob and choked on it, tears rolling down his face as he said it.

"Guinevere" he laughed at the irony "Pendragon." He didn't seem to be able to say the words and Merlin stepped up beside him, placed his hand over his arm and squeezed it gently. "You are sentenced to death by burning, your crime adultery and treason against your King."

She cried out, as did Lancelot. But Arthur did not stay to listen; he turned on his heel and stormed out. Merlin behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Chapter Two

By the end of the evening, Lancelot and Guinevere had been restrained in the castle dungeons. They were on separate floors and ignored. The life they had became accustomed too had vanished, the guards barely looked at them as they threw bread and cheese into their cages. Lancelot refused to eat, had spat out bitter words of hatred for Arthur, for Merlin and for every other so called friend who had stood by as his lover was sentenced to death, and he sentenced to banishment. Gwen however, had simply cried. She had once loved Arthur with all her heart, she had pined for Lancelot for he had been her first love, maybe her truest love, but Arthur had been there when her Knight had not. Her affection for him had grown, right up until Lancelot returned; family in toe. She didn't fear dying; she feared dying before she could explain to Arthur.

When the moon had fully risen and the castle had taken to its chambers, Merlin had crept from his new rooms and walked with practiced speed and silence toward the lower floors. A little magic and the guards were unconscious, he reached Lancelot's cell first.

"Come to gloat, Merlin?" He hissed; it was so unlike him that Merlin had doubled-back and then frowned.

"When have I ever gloated at you, Lancelot?"

"I have nothing to say to you. What kind of husband sentences his own wife to death?"

"What kind of husband cheats on his wife and small child... With his best friend's wife?" Merlin countered before wrapping his large, pale hand around the lock. It clicked and the door creaked open a fraction. With three strides, the Warlock crossed the room and did the same to the restraints that held the Knight to the brick wall.

Lancelot rubbed at his wrists and stared curiously at his old friend. "What are you doing? Did... Did he send you?"

Before Merlin could answer, another voice answered with a hollow tone. "No. He did not." Both men turned to find Arthur stood in the arch, keys in hand. Merlin smiled, perhaps he should have let things take their course after all, he should have known even jealousy would not make Arthur kill the only person he had ever loved, or the person that his wife loved.

"I should have known you couldn't keep your nose out, Merlin." The King sighed, weary and tired before turning sharply and walking down the corridor to the flight of stairs... Toward Gwen's cell.

The Warlock and Knight-turned-Traitor followed. Even Lancelot had the sense not to comment or continue his rant against Arthur's unjustness as they passed down two flights of stairs and several rows of cells until finally stopping at one near the very end. It could perhaps even had been on the same level as the old prison the Dragon had once housed all those years ago. Merlin was shocked to realise that there was not even a window down here and that Gwen was shrouded in flickering candle and torch light. He heard Arthur sigh loudly and with so much despair it was heartbreaking.

Gwen looked up, shocked to see the three visitors and bowed her head again as she stifled another sob. Arthur turned the lock quickly and walked into the room with such power and dignity that Merlin felt instantly proud. Even in the face of the biggest betrayal of his life, even bigger than that of realising Merlin's true nature, Arthur Pendragon could still act composed. Gwen wasn't chained to the wall and she was sat on a wooden bench, head down and shaking quite visibly; perhaps both from sobs and fear. Arthur reached out to her and stroked her curly hair gently and Merlin had to grab Lancelot's hand to stop him darting forward.

The King knelt down and Gwen raised her pretty dark face to meet his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry." She sobbed and reached out to cup his face in her shaking hands. "I'm so sorry. I deserve to die for what I've done to you but I'm sorry."

Merlin saw the way Arthur cringed, he knew he forgave her and knew he did not want to see her die. That had been why Merlin had come down here, he knew Arthur was forced to act accordingly but that it killed him to see his wife dragged to the dungeons and it killed him to spot people building her pyre. He really should not have underestimated his friend. The King shook his head, his lower lip protruding as he pursed his lips in thought. Finally he spoke and whispered.

"I left you so often, I should have been better."

"No. Arthur you are wonderful, you made me proud to be your wife and I have no explanation for what I did to you, to Camelot."

Merlin turned away when he noticed Arthur was crying, his head was bent and resting in Gwen's lap as she sobbed and stroked his blond hair. Lancelot coughed and Arthur straightened up and then stood. With a hand held toward Gwen he pulled her up and took her to the door, pushing past the sorcerer and Lancelot.

"This key opens a trap door behind the old armoury and it comes out in the lower town. There is a horse waiting for you there and my servant has your clothes and gold. There is enough there to see you through for at least a year, I cannot get more without arousing suspicion."

Gwen looked puzzled but took the key and the closed her eyes and leaned into Arthur's hand which rested on her cheek. When she nodded he removed his head and slid it down her arm.

"You must ride as far North as you can go, past the wall, right into Northumbria... Cross the sea's if you have to. I have many enemies and they will happily strike at you to get to me. I need you to be safe!"

She let out a choked sob and Merlin dared a look at Lancelot. He had his head bowed and the sorcerer knew he was rethinking and regretting all he had said against the King. How could anyone doubt Arthur intentions now? When Arthur; still holding his wife's hand, continued back up the flight of stairs and presumably to the armoury to get the couple there safely. Merlin turned toward the lock and closed it, before reopening it with magic. If anyone asked about the disappearance of the two, he'd own up to it quite happily, no one in Camelot was stupid enough to demand he be killed for Treason, not when it meant it was likely the King would die too, last thing Arthur needed was to be fought with over loving Gwen too much.

The corridors were empty as he walked through them, all except the sleeping guards that he stepped over without evening blinking. Arthur would want to be alone and so he walked the rest of the way through the castle, down the stone steps and through the courtyard. He reached the lower town at the same time that Lancelot was helping Gwen onto the horse. They both stilled and Lancelot grabbed his sword at the sound of the approach.

"It's me." Merlin called, stepping into the light of the moon. Gwen let out another sob and within seconds was back on the ground.

"Merlin..." She grabbed him and despite the anger he felt toward her at that particular moment, he felt his arms wrap around her instantly. His eyes closed and he sighed deeply. Gwen was the first person he'd met in Camelot who hadn't treated him like a leper; the first person to smile at him sweetly and treat him with respect. She, even after being named Queen, had treated him like her best friend. He would miss her more than he had missed Morgana after she left, even Gaius. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm sorry."

They stood on the dirty road, arms around each other, eyes closed against the tears and rocking side to side, unable to say goodbye until Lancelot grabbed Gwen's shoulder. "You heard him, we have to go. The sun will be up soon."

Merlin nodded and let go of Gwen. "Wait, here... Take this." He pulled a ring from his pocket. It was made of silver and in the middle; an orange jewel sat. "It's an amulet; it protects and heals if you wear it. It'll keep you safe." It was her turn to nod and after kissing him on the cheek, their combined mixture of tears making it sloppy and wet, then turned and pulled herself back on the horse. Lancelot got on a second one that had been further back than the Queen's.

"Thank you, Merlin." Lancelot sounded sombre. "I... Can you... Galahad?"

"He's safe."

The pair rode off and Merlin watched before heading back to the warmth of the castle...


	3. Chapter 3: Doubt

Author Notes: Right. Sorry these last two chapters were so rushed. I completely forgot about this story, let's blame it on my first year of uni. Hard to feel inspired to write fanfics when you're having to write a new short story/poem every week. All the same, it's done now. I have a few new projects lined up. I think I'll keep to one shots from now on. :P Or else write all chapters at one time. :P

Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Arthur spent the rest of the night staring into the flames dying in the grate, he only knew hours passed by the way the shadows moved across the room, then it was night again and he was sure he hadn't moved. Though he must have, he wore different clothes and there was a pile of plates beside him, the last of his dinner still waiting to be picked up. The servant was a better one than Merlin could ever hope to be. When Arthur asked him to polish his armour, he could return ten minutes later to find at least half of it done. Perhaps a slight exaggeration on his part but it often felt it was done quickly and with such a gracious smile when he was asked. It was clear that Alistair liked being the King's servant... Still, it was odd that he missed the old days. Missed having to shout at Merlin to get something done, the shouting had evidently provided an outlet for the bottled up anger he felt. Shouting at Alistair was like kicking a puppy or stealing a beloved toy from a baby; this look of utter terror would pass over the boy's face, his large brown eyes would get tearful as he babbled out explanations. It would have been amusing to the old Arthur but a Post-Merlin Arthur couldn't even look the boy in the eye after shouting without feeling incredibly guilty.

That was probably why the kid was so afraid to come back in and Merlin was back as his servant, just for the day. He did everything in his usual lazy way but this time with magic. However, Merlin was useless and was nowhere to be seen, hadn't been for some hours. Finally he stood and ran his hand over his rough chin where a beard had grown and had yet to be shaved. Just as he turned to face the window, the door behind him opened. Whoever it was slid in, then closed it gently. It probably wasn't Merlin then, perhaps Alistair had returned. Without looking he spoke with the hollow voice he had adopted since Gwen left two days ago now.

"The plates are there, Alistair. You can tell Merlin he is fired when you see him." He pressed his hand over his eyes and groaned. "You haven't seen him have you? Could do with that sleeping draught he was banging on about..."

"Merlin is... Otherwise engaged." The voice was calm, confident, and beautiful. It wasn't Alistair's but he knew immediately who it was and turned sharply on his heel.

"Morgana?" He whispered.

His sister, as he still thought of her, stood there as beautiful as ever. Her long hair hung in waves and gleamed in the light. Her pale face made her love ethereal and the smile, so sincere made his heart warm. She wore long robes in green satin material but when she extended her hand, the sleeve of her dress was white. He should have been afraid; Morgana and her sister had been wreaking havoc over Camelot's lands for months, years even. It had been here that had caused his father's sudden heart-sickness. Instead he felt a calmness he hadn't known in a long while.

"Morgana." He repeated, still in awe but this time a little louder.

"I heard what she did." Arthur didn't answer but he felt the sickness return, the bile rise in his throat as thought of Gwen and Lancelot.

"You came to gloat? To mock me?" He stared at her, not even reaching for his sword. "You mean to kill me, Morgana? Go ahead... I don't care anymore."

At such a declaration of defeat she was taken aback. With a shake of her head she stepped forward. "I don't want to kill you. I thought you'd need me."

He couldn't help be confused. Morgana had been waging war on him and his knights for as long as he had been King, she used magic for evil, to destroy all that was good and prove his father's mad theories right. Why would she want to comfort him for a failed marriage? He thought it should have been a trick but there was something honest in her eyes when she spoke and he nodded an affirmative. He did need her.

Morgana moved to him, took long strides toward the window and opened her arms. He sunk into her gratefully as she stroked the back of his head, combing through his hair and whispered words of love as he sobbed once more.

Sometime later she had dragged him to the bed, shaved him and washed his face. He felt like an invalid or a child and couldn't help but wonder what was going on but at the same time, couldn't bring himself to care. When he was restored to his former good looks she smiled and leaned back to inspect her work.

"What are you doing?"

"You needed me."

"You hate me. My Knights are looking for you, but you're here, in my room, caring for me."

"I never hated you. Not once... Uther, I hated. He was ignorant but you understood. You never turned me into him, even when you knew who I was... What I was, you made sure he didn't find out."

He laughed humourlessly. "So thanking me with war?"

"It'll be over soon... When Merlin's dead, it'll end."

He frowned deeply, a wave of fear dawned on him. He didn't want Merlin to die, he was useless at most things but he was loyal and loving. He shook his head, the panic obvious. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." She stated so matter-of-factly it could have been talk over the weather.

"You said he was engaged, you've done something?"

"No... I was able to get in because he was gone. I waited for him to leave and then I found you."

"I don't understand..."

She sat on the bed beside him and took his hand. "Do you remember when my father died? When I first moved in here?" He nodded. "You came into my room that first night, you were only seven. You climbed into my bed and cuddled me. You told me that it didn't matter that he was dead because dying meant he was somewhere safe." He couldn't remember the conversation but he could briefly remember the incident. "You came into my room every night for a month; I never went to sleep until you were there, every night you stayed there with me, telling me it was ok and that you'd look after me."

He remembered her teasing him about it some years later in front of the knights he was training with. "Do you remember why you stopped?" He shook his head. "Uther found out, he made it sound wrong, like we were being filthy and disobedient and you wouldn't come near me again, I needed you and he denied it."

He didn't remember that either but he could imagine it. "I'm sorry."

She didn't answer him but continued on, staring at the wall as she spoke. "You used to be so sweet, so gentle. When Merlin came, I thought it would change you back; he seemed like a good influence. But he's no good either, Arthur. He convinced you to marry Gwen and look where it got you, he's made so many bad decisions, and he's going to get you killed. He left here tonight leaving you defenceless and he'll keep on doing it."

They fell silent after that and then he felt the press of her warm lips against his temple and frowned. It was like that ten year old Morgana was back. The one who was fresh with grief and in need of a loving friend.

"You can't sleep?" He shook his head again and she laid down on the bed and pulled him down too. Once he lay on his back she pulled the covers from under him and tucked him in. He watched in confusion but did nothing as she remained on top of the duvet. "This is better than a potion..." She took off the bracelet that Morgause had once given her. "It's enchanted to make dreamless sleep." She squeezed it onto his wrist and then lay down beside him.

"I'd never betray you." She told him, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand to lull him into sleep.

"Nor would Merlin." He replied, sleep already cornering him.

He must have fallen asleep for a long time because when he woke up Morgana was gone; with nothing but the dent in the pillow and the bracelet to prove she had been there. If it hadn't been for that, he would have assumed it to be a hallucination or longing from an old face. He stared at the markings on the bracelet for a long time and considered asking Merlin to look at it and deturmin whether it was cursed but when the hapless wizard walked in two minutes later; he slid the bracelet under his pillow and out of sight.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he cleared away the plates. Arthur nodded absently.

"Where were you?"

"I was told Mordred was in the forests. Not a good sign if he is lurking so I went to check it out."

"Was he there?" He feigned interest as he watched Merlin walk around. He couldn't help but wonder if what Morgana said was true, was Merlin going to get him killed?

"No. If he was I couldn't find him. Oh, look at that. The beard is gone. Thank God." He exclaimed with a goofy smile and Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "Want me to change your sheets?" He nearly nodded but remembering the bracelet changed his mind. "No... No, leave it. It's fine. Alistair changed them last night so they're fine for now..."

"Right. Erm, well I have to deal with the Court meeting. Apparently Morgana is planning something at Camlann, we should send some Knights to check it out."

He was gone before Arthur could ask how he knew what Morgana was doing. Left in the silence he pulled the bracelet out and examined it. Morgana had loved him once but things had changed and Arthur knew it was not Merlin's fault that Gwen had left. He had a feeling whatever was happening at Camlann and Mordred being in the forest had more to do with Morgana's evil, not Merlin. Ashamed of himself for believing it, he dressed himself quickly. He'd go to Camlann himself and throw the thing in her face. She couldn't turn him against the Warlock.

=T H E E N D=

Final notes: Morgana turned out to be devious. I did want her to be nice for a change but figured, she's evil now, she should act like it. If it wasn't clear from my rubbish writing there, she was tricking Arthur into believing Merlin was a liability knowing that their strength lies in each other. Merlin will be weaker without Arthur and vice versa. This chapter was setting up poor, heartbroken Arthur.


End file.
